


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Kinda schmoopy, decisions, rings and twelve days...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally posted a few days back at my LJ, written for my friends list... but now posted for all those people on both LJ and SD who take the time to read, rate and comment on my fics... you make my day... every day... hugs and Seasons Greetings to you all... Di xxxxx

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a pepperoni pizza with extra jalapeno**

Jensen was tired.

These days he was always tired. I f it wasn’t phone calls from his family demanding the Christmas visit with his new fiancé; then it was phone calls from his agent demanding he sign up for the newest Vancouver based CW series, just 'cos, in her words, he was already up there anyway.

Tonight not only was he was tired, he was also hungry, and it was definitely Jared’s turn to organise dinner, he had faithfully been the provider for three days in a row now. Admittedly it had been take out three days in a row, but hey, he considered he had hunted and gathered to satisfaction and yes, it was definitely Jared’s turn now.

Jared brought the day in with him, the evening air a cool swirl against Jensen’s bare legs, slumping next to him on their sofa, passing him a box smelling of cheese and tomatoes, a grin on his face…

“Pepperoni,” Jared announced, opening his Hawaiian with mushroom, ground beef and olives.

“Extra jalapeno?” Jensen grunted with as much enthusiasm as he could push through his exhaustion.

“Extra jalapeno.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me... coffee and toast in bed after a particularly hot and frenzied early morning lovemaking session.**

Enough said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me... the invitation I had been waiting for.**

“Jackles, I know you have the whole Danneel thing, but I’m coming back up to Vancouver for New Years, you wanna maybe come back early and throw a party here, for like crew and stuff, cos it’s like maybe the last year?”

It helped that Jared looked nervous; it made Jensen’s decision very easy, because he was only doing it to help Jared out. It wasn’t fair that Jared had to organise an entire party on his own.

“Yeah, I’ll be back on the 27th,” Jensen replied quickly, relieved to have a reason not to drag out the pretense with Danneel in front of family and friends.

Jared grinned.

Jared grinning was hot.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a song that would not leave me the fuck alone**

Jared frowned at Jensen, in that *you are not in character* kind of way, generally exchanged post practical joke. Sam was in a particularly hard scene, emotional, on the point of tears, and Dean was standing there humming.

“You’re humming dude,” Jared commented carefully, moving to block the next scene, pulling on Sam’s jacket as it caught on a light array. Jensen blinked at him.

“Humming… am I really?” Dean/Jensen said in Jensen’s voice, fake Dean blood covering the side of his face.

“Yes with the humming,” Jared confirmed again, smirking as he turned away, listening to Jensen humming Paul McCartney’s The Frog Chorus under his breath. He knew playing a Christmas CD loudly whilst Jensen was still asleep was going to pay dividends… the ultimate subtle non-traceable prank.

The pay off was so good, the AD finally losing it, “who the fuck is humming the fucking frog chorus?”

Everyone looked innocent.

“JENSEN, why is Dean fucking Winchester humming The Frog Chorus?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a blow job up against the hallway wall.**

Fuck. Jeez…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a key for his car.**

“Will you ever let me actually drive it? Jensen asked confused, looking at the key in his hand.

Jared nodded thoughtfully, “For sure, especially If I have had too much to drink.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a letter from my lawyer.**

Jensen clutched the letter tightly, looking down at it and then up at Jared with resignation in his eyes. He knew what it was, the finalised pre-nup for him and Danneel.

Jared just pulled him in for a hug, this wasn’t easy on either of them, and the decisions they needed to face, the paths they had to follow… well it would be worth it in the end…

Wouldn’t it?

“I love you Jensen, it will be OK.”

“How can it be OK to hide behind this? I love her and I can’t even be honest with her?”

“So, maybe we should tell her, tell everyone?”

Fear gripped Jensen, coming out to everyone… to friends, family, fans…

“I cant… Jared, we cant…”

Jared just looked sad. Very sad.

It wasn’t as if Jensen felt any better.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... the room to think.**

Jensen needed room to think. He wasn’t filming today, in fact he only had a few pickups to do before Christmas and was on down time now. Jared just left him to think.

Jared knew him. Knew him too well. He kissed him good morning, he kissed him goodbye for work. He sent thirteen texts consisting of a combination of smileys. He never spoke of what he had said the day before.

It was what Jensen needed. Time to come to a decision. Time to phone Danneel. Time to phone his family. Time to phone his agent.

Just time.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a photo from Season 1 he had found on the Internet.**

“Oh my god, I look so young,” Jared smirked, pushing his long hair out of his eyes.

“You were young. Jared… you still are.”

“I don’t call 27 young.” Jared replied, knowing where this conversation was going.

“But I’m in my thirties Jay.”

“I know old man, I know.”

”Jared this isn’t funny.”

Jared guided Jensen to lean back against the kitchen counter, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. “It is,” he murmured against heated skin, “it is sooooo funny.”

“Jared,” Jensen pushed Jared back, trying to ignore the puppy eyes that were on full blast, “what if… what we do… means my career is over at 31? I’m not young enough to start over.”

“What do you mean, _what we do_?” Jared stood still and thoughtful.

“I made a decision.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a blanket because he kept stealing the quilt.**

“I can’t believe we are doing this?” Jensen murmured, as Jared kissed a trail from groin to neck, his eyes sparking with the fire of lust and need. He stopped to look into hazel green eyes

“Why can’t you believe it Jensen?”

“Maybe making it real scares me… I don’t know…”

Jared smiled, kissing one final kiss to a freckle under Jensen’s eye before curling in under the quilt, pulling the extra blanket over his gorgeous lover. “It scares me too, but you know what…”

“What?” Jensen replied sleepily, his voice husky and Texas slurred.

“We can be scared together.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a hug just before the interview.**

“It will be fine Jensen. People have always known, we have just taken a long time to catch up.”

“OK,” Jensen started, “we can do this… we can.” Inhaling a deep breath he opened the door, the interviewer looking up with a welcoming smile, her eyes briefly looking at Jared’s hand clutching Jensen’s in a tight grip.

“So,” she began, “are we talking Ackles-Padalecki, or Padalecki-Ackles?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a platinum ring.**

And Jensen gave him one back.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

THE END


End file.
